Insatiable
by GrimmFairytales
Summary: Making love to Deidara was like making love to something fragile and easily broken. Deidara/Sasori Some angst. Sasori kinda of OOC but not much. Please read and review. Thanks


Making love to Deidara was like making love to something fragile and easily broken. Sasori gazed down at the blond haired bomber beneath him, smiling at the sight of Deidara gasping, back bowed in a beautiful arc of ecstasy. He truly was a sight to behold with his hair pooled around his face like an angel's halo, creamy pale skin slicked with sweat.

Sasori hissed as Deidara's nails tore their way down his back, drawing blood. His nerves tingled at the pain that mixed itself in with the pleasure, heightening every sensation in his normally unfeeling being. A scream ripped its way up his throat as pleasure overwhelmed him to the point of no return. Like a cup that's been filled to the brim and more, Sasori spilled over, allowing himself to fill his Dei-kun using his blood, body, and unknown soul to show the blond just how much he meant to the puppet master.

Deidara opened himself up to the fervor of joy that cascaded through his body. Unfurling like a flower desperate for the sun, Deidara blossomed under Sasori's weight and touch. Trembling in bliss, he took all that Sasori offered into himself, entrapping it deep inside his essence, absorbing it through the pores of his flesh. Sasori lowered his mouth to his throat, nipping at the tender nerve endings that resided beneath skin there. Deidara yelped, murmuring softly as the pain mixed itself with the pleasure, causing his body to give one last shudder before it all became too much and he exploded outward, mimicking the bombs he so often created.

The red head collapsed next to the panting blood, inhaling the scent of blood and sex, two very heady combinations of the same high. He pulled Deidara close to him. The blond rested his head on Sasori's panting chest. Nimbly, he wrapped his arms around his _danna_'s waist. Sasori pressed his blush pale lips to the other man's temple. Distantly, he realized that he'd die without the blond near him. Deidara awoke emotions within the puppet that he hadn't felt in a very long time, to long it seemed. Sasori didn't want to lose that again, never again. He held Deidara closer, squeezing their bodies closer together, clinging to him in fear and desperation. The sudden need to turn Deidara into one of his dolls gripped at Sasori's heart strings. That violent achy want to preserve the bomber in all his glory shook the male down to his core. He whimpered with the force of it.

Deidara's onyx black eye flicked up to Sasori's face. Gently, he brushed a strand of red hair back from the other man's forehead, caressing his fingertips over tender cheeks. "Sasori-_danna_, what's wrong, un?" his voice glided through the air like a calming breeze, sweet and feather soft.

Green eyes watched Deidara's face, penetrating deep into the blond's soul. "I don't want to lose you, Dei-kun," Sasori whispered.

The pale bomber lifted his head off of the trembling puppet's chest. "Lose me, un? I'm not going anywhere, un, don't worry, un."

Sasori twined his fingers into Deidara's golden hair. Urgently, he brought their lips together, franticly seeking a comfort that only his Dei-kun could give. He drank Deidara down into himself, sipping from his soft lips as if they were the sweetest most exotic tasting wine. A piece of himself that he'd been withholding from the blond haired man cried out for release. He felt sick inside, as if by not permitting Deidara full access to his heart he had been unfaithful to his love in a way. His heart shuddered as he finally allowed Deidara to see him as he was and not how he wanted to be seen. A quaky sigh escaped from his mouth, while the sensation of a great weight being lifted off his shoulders descended upon him.

Like a slap in the face, Deidara instantly understand that Sasori was showing him this moment of weakness as a way to prove his love to him. Never before had he seen the red haired puppet master act this way and a part of him had assumed that his lover wasn't able to panic or cry. It had never occurred to him that Sasori might have been masking them in a failed attempt to remain stoic towards the blond as a way of proving he was still in control of himself. Something within Deidara shattered. Any hesitations and doubts he might have been feeling vanished. Sasori loved him wholly and completely. With that new found knowledge, the final barrier inside Deidara came crumpling to the ground.

Sasori stared at the man above him. His soft green eyes shined with such pure love that Deidara thought he might actually cry. Sasori wrapped his arms around the taller man's throat, nuzzling his face into his silky long hair. Breathing deep, he inhaled a smell that belonged solely to Deidara. His being seemed lighter, but he knew it wasn't. It was his soul that was lighter now. The thing that had caused him to love Deidara in the first place hadn't been his heart but his soul. The soul he thought he'd sold long ago had never truly been gone. It had just been sleeping, waiting patiently for the right person to come along and wake it up. The fact that that person had been Deidara sent a thrill of pleasure through Sasori.

"I love you, Sasori, I love you so much," Deidara spoke in a voice gentler than normal.

"I love you too, Dei-kun," Sasori responded, meaning every word with a passion he'd denied himself for far to long.

Deidara drew Sasori close to him, draping an arm around his waist. Sasori snuggled into the heat of Deidara's body, spooning their bodies perfectly together. Affectionately, Deidara kissed the base of his puppet's neck, reveling in the touch and feel of the smaller man in his arms. Sasori's scent washed over him like an ocean wave, coating every inch of his flesh. Blissfully, he basked in the sensation of it.

"You smell so good, un," he murmured against Sasori's ear, leaving behind butterfly kisses as he did.

"Mmmmm," Sasori grumbled cutely. "Go to sleep, Deidara, we have a mission tomorrow."

"I know, _danna_, good night."

"Night, Dei-kun."

Melting their beings securely against one another, they drifted off to sleep, dreaming peacefully.

**A/N**: Okay, I realize that Sasori is like kinda OOC... okay alot OOC, but hey, it works for the fic so who am I to complain. This kinda goes with my other Dei/Sas fic called drug but it doesn't have to. You'll have to read the other fic to understand that part. This is a oneshot and can stand as a story all by itself. Flames are excepted but do note that it will probably be deleted after being read so don't waste your time. Reveiws are very much appreciated. Many thanks.


End file.
